Blackwell Keep
Blackwell Keep is the residence of the mortal caretaker(s) and the first stop for visitors of Wyrmroost. Guests can only stay on the first and last nights of their stay, otherwise they risk violating the treaty. The keep itself is a small, protected castle designed to protect the Blackwell. Before it fell, the caretaker used to split time between Wyrmroost Castle and Blackwell Keep. Staff *Brunwin (minotaur) - deceased, slain by the Sphinx *Camarat/Marat (dragon in human form) *Didger (dwarf) *Grippa (ridge troll) *Henrick (alcetaur) *Myrna (unidentified) *Obun (dwarf) *Romnus (minotaur) - deceased, slain by the Sphinx *Simrin (unidentified) *Tonak (minotaur, traitor) *Grippa (ridge troll) *Three unnamed dwarves - at least one was slain by an unnamed revenant *Two unnamed older women (same species as Myrna) *Unnamed goblin - deceased, slain by Mendigo *Unnamed hobgoblin Locations Blackwell The Blackwell is the heart of the Blackwell Keep. The Blackwell contains a large host of liches, revenants, and other undead beings, protected by potent magical fear and an iron door that can only be unlocked by the caretaker. Seth is drawn to the Blackwell by the voices of the prisoners begging him to lower a chain - the only way they can be released. Churchyard A graveyard with many headstones, one of which is a fake one for Patton Burgess. Greater Map Room The Greater Map Room '''is located in Blackwell Keep at Wyrmroost. It contains a large map with almost all of Wyrmroost's locations and secrets. It is much more detailed than the Lesser Map Room. Guardhouse '''The Guardhouse '''is a structure at Blackwell Keep where gear can be stored. Uninvited visitors must leave their weapons here before proceeding. High Hall '''The High Hall '''is a room with large, lancet windows and a long stone table with twelve seats on each side. Lesser Map Room '''The Lesser Map Room contains a detailed relief map (allbeit less than the Greater Map Room) of Wyrmroost. Namely the notable paths, lakes, dragon lairs, mountains etc. Agad met with the Knights of the Dawn here to help prepare them to navigate the sanctuary. Perch The Perch at Blackwell Keep is where caretakers meet with dragons. It was destroyed by Celebrant but Seth later replaced it with the Onyx Tower. Refuge '''The Refuge '''is a fortified room at the heart of Blackwell Keep. It is one of the most secure locations at Wyrmroost and contains stores of food in case of an emergency. Stables A series of corrals and stables with both ground and aerial mounts, overseen by Obun and Didger. There is a play area for the mute luvians. *Mute Luvians **Glory - the mount of Kendra Sorenson **Noble - the mount of Seth Sorenson **Princess **Socrates **Starshine **Six unnamed mute luvians *Griffins **Sage - slain by hill giants at Skyhold **Sheba - slain by hill giants at Skyhold **Tempest **Titan - slain by hill giants at Skyhold **Unnamed griffin Storerooms A very large series of storage areas containing magical items, instruments, food, and over 20,000 weapons beneath the Keep, overseen by Grippa. WORK IN PROGRESS, DO NOT EDIT (unless you can create the missing pages) Source * Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary (Fablehaven #4) * Dragonwatch (Dragonwatch #1) * Wrath of the Dragon King (Dragonwatch #2) * Master of the Phantom Isle (Dragonwatch #3) Category:Locations Category:Wyrmroost Locations